Forbidden Love
by smileyfaces123
Summary: Jasper and Alice aren't meant to be. Seth and Leah have never imprinted on someone. Through arguments and running away can any of them find those they're meant to be with?
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: AlicexSeth

Genre: Hurt/comfort romance

Summary: Seth Imprints on Alice, Alice realises her 'mate' isn't her mate, Jasper realises the same thing. Alice has a vision, about her true mate but can't see who it is. Seth can only see the outline of his mate in his dreams, a short pixie looking woman. Through arguments and running away, will these two ever find each other?

_Seth:_

The amazing feeling of running at full speed through the forest, the trees passing by in green blurs, is something I will never get tired of. I remember the first time I phased, the painful experience of fur forcing its way through your skin, like a thousand needles, is something that I'll never quite get used to. But the first time it hurt, it hurt so bad I felt I was going to die from the pain. I didn't though and once I'd calm down, Sam explained everything to me, and I feel honoured to be part of the pack.

I have nothing against the Cullen's; personally I think the fact that they're 'Vegetarian' vampires to be ridiculously amazing of them, the self-control they all must have, I admire them for that, in that way they're kind of like us—'_SETH! The Cullen's are nothing like us!' _Leah's voice explodes in my head. Crap, I'd forgotten we'd both phased after a particularly nasty argument, where she'd told me I would never imprint on someone because I'm too ugly. '_But Leah, they are! They don't harm humans, in fact because they're here, other vampires…harmful vampires don't come to Forks, so just like us they're protecting the population of this area.' _ I say, fully believing what I was saying.

'_Listen bone head, they're __**Vampires, **__we're __**Werewolves, **__we are nothing alike, in fact we are natural enemies, and the only reason we don't cross the border and rip the throats out of those good for nothing leeches, is because of the treaty…and well Jake.'_

Jake the pack leader, the biggest and most in control of his phasing, he was a better alpha than Sam, Jake was more fair and thought through things before making decisions, he was also my friend, which made being in the pack even better than before. 

'_Leah, why do you hate the Cullen's so much? Is it because of Jasper? I know you imprinted on him…hell everyone in the pack knows, why don't you just tell him?' _That was probably the stupidest thing I'd ever said to Leah...well apart from the time I told her, her face looked like the pizza under my bed, mouldy and green, not the best insult ever, but give me a break I was only ten.

'_I HAVE NOT IMPRINTED ON THAT LEECH! HE DISGUSTS ME AND SO DOES HIS ENTIRE COVEN!_

'_Then why is every thought you have while phased about the curly haired, southerner?' _I ask my voice full of glee at the rise I was getting out of her.

'_I…I don't know…what if I have Seth? What if I've imprinted on our enemy? What will the rest of the pack say?' _Leah's voice was laced with desperation, she was already an outsider, the only girl in history to phase, and she didn't need anything else to make her different.

'_well the pack would just have to except it, Jake would except it, I mean he's allowed Bella his best friend, be with Edward… plus you have no control over who you imprint on, Sam…err… Proved that when he imprinted on Emily while he was with you.' _

'_I guess your right Seth, thanks' _Her tone was still sad, so I decided a bit of cockiness was needed, she needed something to take her mind off Jasper.

'_When am I not right Leah? I mean ask anyone and they'll tell you *Seth Clearwater is a genius he is always right*' _my voice took an arrogant tone and I could just imagine Leah rolling her eyes at me.

'_Yeah of course they do' _Leah said, her voice had regained the confidence and snappiness that she was well known for.

'_Race you back home?' _I suggested

Leah didn't answer and instead tore off in the direction of home, closely followed by me.

_Alice:_

Things just weren't the same anymore between Jasper and I, there wasn't any spark anymore, not that there was much of one to begin with. We both knew why, but neither of us wanted to admit it. Edward saw or rather read the tension between us, it seemed everyone else in the family was oblivious or at least they pretended to be. Jasper and I weren't mates, we both knew that now. I think when we'd first met; we were both just so lonely, desperate for someone to love us that we faked our emotions for each other, just to feel a connection. There is only a certain amount of time that emotions can be faked, and the cracks in ours had been appearing long before I had my vision, its only since the vision that the cracks had widen, until even Emmett could see the division between us.

"Alice?" Bella asks as she knocks on the door to my room "are you okay?"

I put down the drawing I was currently holding, it was the outline of the man I kept seeing in my visions, my mate. "Yeah…of course I am!" I say hoping that my voice contains its usual cheeriness. "Are you sure? You don't sound like yourself…" Bella says her voice laced with concern.

"Isabella Swan! Would I ever lie to you?" I ask waggling my finger at her, in a way that I hope comes across as playful, rather than forced.

"No…I don't suppose you have. But still, I don't want my Ali being upset."

"And I promise Bella bear that I'm not, and should I _ever _feel upset, I will come straight to you for cheering up." I say putting the biggest grin I could muster on my face, hoping, praying it would convince her.

Bella moves further into the room, and I watch her carefully, hoping she won't stay for long; I want to be alone at the moment. She looks at the picture I had been holding, her faces scrunches up as she puzzles over it. After a moment or two she finally asks "Who's the guy in this drawing?"

"I don't know," I answer truthfully "I just felt like drawing."

"Oh…okay then, I thought it might be the man in your visions…your mate?"

I look at her in shock, how could she possible know? I thought everyone in the family didn't know that…well everyone except Edward. Oh of course Edward…

"He told you didn't he?" I ask her, keeping my eyes focused on her face, to pick up any little sign that she was lying. "He, Who's he?" she asks innocently, but the quickening of her heart rate proves to me she's lying. "Edward." I say forcefully, "He told you… about Jasper and I, about my visions?"

"Yes…" she says hesitantly "he did, but don't be mad at him! I begged him to tell me Ali, I'm just worried about you."

I tried to keep calm, but the rage I felt for Edward was too much, what right did he have telling Bella? What right did he have reading my thoughts? I had to leave the house before I did something I'd regret. "I'm sorry Bella, but I've got to go…" and before she can say another word I run past her, down the stairs and out into the forest.

'_Stupid Edward, making me so mad…' _I groan and the thought of Bella explaining to him why I ran out. But I figure the worrying can come later, for now I want to enjoy being out in the forest. I love the feeling of running at full speed through the forest, the trees passing by in green blurs; it's something I will never get tired of.

I slow down before I get to the Quileute border not wanting to break the treaty without a good reason. I admire the wolves; they look out for humans against enemies hardly any of them actually believe in, they put their lives on the line for strangers. _'They're kind of like us' _I muse _'we both fight an internal monster, both deal with things others wouldn't even dream of.' _

A rustling in the trees behind me bring me out of my thoughts, "Edward," I say turning around, "What are you doing here? Why did you follow me?"

"Bella told me that she'd upset you, so I came to check you were okay." He said, his voice betraying the smirk he was failing to hide. "Alice…" he starts, "I don't know what to say, I thought you and Jasper were meant to be."

I laugh harshly "well obviously not, he's convinced that, that wolf girl is his one true mate…"

"Leah?" Edward asks surprised.

"Yeah…Leah."


	2. Chapter 2

_Seth:_

I beat Leah home, the look on her face after we phased was priceless and I'm glad I cheated and took the shortcut, she was absolutely furious with me, and promised to make my life hell, I smiled and winked at her "Whatever leech lover" and with that I ran into the house and prayed that mum would stop Leah from attacking me. "SETH! You are so dead!" I heard Leah shout, I'd be lying if I said I was quaking in my boots, my wolf genes and puberty had been good to me, I was now taller than Leah and a lot more muscular, meaning I could easily beat her in a fight, human or wolf.

I stretch my back, arms and legs, being in wolf form for too long results in cramps. I walk through to the kitchen and see my mum Sue Clearwater making snacks, "Seth, your back. How was patrol?" she asks a smile on her face. "Fine mum, there is never any trouble." I shake my head and give her a cheeky smile. "I know but I want to make sure" she smiles back at me and I head towards my room, I collapse onto my bed and start to daydream, until I hear voices outside. I try to restrain my curiosity, but it got the best of me, "Mum I'm going out again." I shout

"Curiosity killed the cat ya'know" Leah says to me as she walks past, "Good thing I'm a wolf then" I say with a wink as I walk out.

_Alice:_

"Leah Clearwater? Jasper thinks his mate his Leah?" Edward asks his voice full of disbelief.

"Yeah, why is that so hard to believe?" I ask wanting to hear his thoughts on the wolves,

"Because she is a wolf, a mutt, a filthy, flea ridden mutt." He groans and runs his hands through his hair. "Why Jasper, why?" he asks under his breath.

We both stop and turn when we hear the rustling of bushes on the Quileute side of the border. "And what is wrong with being a wolf?" Seth asks his jaw set, and fists balled up as he tries to control his anger. "Nothing" Edward says. "I just don't think Jasper should've found his mate in one."

"Well you just called us filthy, flea ridden mutts; I think you believe that there is something wrong with us." Seth growls, his body begins to shake with anger. I would've defended Edward if I was able to put a coherent thought together, but ever since I laid eyes on Seth by brain didn't seem to function properly.

Suddenly everything made sense in the world, the day seemed brighter, the weather less gloomy, all anger and sadness faded from my body as I watch him.

"Oh no" Edward says his voice pulling me back to reality. "What?" I manage to say, although it's a wonder he heard me at all, "You, you and your stupid thoughts, how could you AND Jasper possibly have found your mates in wolves? Our eternal enemies?!"

"Wait…" Seth says slowly, "Who are you?" his question was directed at me, his body had lost all tension and his eyes were wide. "I'm…I'm Alice, Alice Cullen." My voice was quiet but I knew he'd be able to hear me.

He suddenly seemed self-conscious, "err...well I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater."

"Oh…well Seth it was very nice to meet you" I hold my hand out towards him and he takes it, gently shaking it, a jolt of electricity goes up my arm at the touch "But I must be going." I say quickly, letting go of his hand and immediately missing the warmth. I turn to go but as I do, he calls my name "Alice? Do you want to…I mean you don't have to but…would you like to hang out sometime?" he asked sweetly looking at the ground, a red glow adorning his face. "That would be…fantastic" I say sincerely, and before he can stop me again, I run back to the house, a massive grin on my face, stretching from ear to ear.

_Seth: _

'_That beautiful, mysterious girl just said yes to hanging out with me. I must be the luckiest guy in the entire world.' _I think to myself, a grin on my face that I just couldn't get rid of. "And that beautiful girl is my sister, hurt her and I'll make you wish you weren't born." Edward said, his demenor entirely serious, "it's about time she found her mate." He said looking in the direction Alice had just left, and with that he ran off after her.


End file.
